


Together

by RoNask



Series: Chronicles from Our Side [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Aziraphale does some lazy unpacking all day, Crowley wants him to relax.





	Together

The faded scent of the dead rose went up to the air when he opened the book.

A smile appeared on his lips at the sight of the plant in the middle of the pages. He rose his eyes to the rest of the shelf as he settled the book back in place. This was the last one, it was finally over.

Aziraphale took a step back and admired his handy work with a content smile and a sigh. It had taken him hours. 

He could have organized everything with a movement of his wrists, but he was alone in the cottage and wanted a distraction, so he settled for organizing his shelves, even if it meant there was still a ton of endless boxes laying on the floor of his new home.

He heard a meow and glanced towards the door, only to find Crowley entering with the yellow cat - who he had taken to calling Ben - rubbing itself on the demon’s legs.

“Who is this?” asked the fallen one.

“This is Ben, he is very familiar with the house. I believe the Greens were used to feeding him when he came to visit,” informed the principality, “I allowed him inside and he behaved, so we’re friends now”

The demon considered the animal for a moment, “Okay, well, if you say so…” then his eyes found the state of the house, “I see you didn’t unpack”

“Well, not much. Though everything is organized in the kitchen and my books are on their shelves. Oh, and your plants are already in the garden, they seemed to enjoy themselves out in the sun”

Crowley shrugged a bit. “You seem to have done a lot, but I still think there’s a lot of boxes”

“Oh, they never end. Every time I move I go through this. Endless boxes”

“You could have miracled it all away”

“You’d be surprised on how many boxes you still find after a miracle”

A side smirk from the fallen one. “Well, it’s late, we’ll have to do the rest tomorrow. Wine?”

“Sure”

  
  


“It’s a beautiful place,” Aziraphale studied his surroundings, taking in the pleasant beauty of simplicity, “You chose well”

“ _ We _ chose well,” corrected the demon, emptying his glass and placing it on the floor beside the mattress. He laid back down on the bed.

“I hope it helps,” muttered the angel.

“It will,” assured the other.

“I liked my life as an agent of Heaven, but this feels different, better”

“We’ll be fine, angel”

Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder to the demon, a small smile on his lips. He bit his lower lip for an instant, looked away. “This is going to sound silly, but… Would you sleep here tonight? I mean, here with me?”

“Sure,” the answer came in an even tone, earning a risen eyebrow in response.

“Just like that?”

Crowley shrugged, “Why not? I’ll be happy to help keep your nightmares away”

Aziraphale laid down on the bed beside his companion. “Thank you, dear”

“Anytime, angel”

The principality turned his head, met the yellow eyes and watched them for a long moment. He felt the need to lick his lips. He covered Crowley’s hands with his own and felt a gentle squeeze in response. Their fingers intertwined.

Aziraphale kissed his companion’s hand before his eyes focused on the man’s features once again. 

There was a shift on the bed, the turn of a body, a hand cupping a pale cheek. Then foreheads touched. A kiss was planted on someone’s palm and, finally, the distance was closed. 

Slowly, but not a second less enticing. 

Their breaths mixed, their forms warmed up, then their lips touched. A simple brush before they fell into one another, drank from each other’s lips.

Warm, quiet, soft and gentle. 

Their hands pulling the other closer by the back of their necks. A first kiss that felt familiar, felt like falling into place. Home was no longer a place, but someone’s presence.

The place felt right, the moving felt right. They were together and together they could do anything. As previously demonstrated.

They never knew who broke the kiss, but they were aware of Crowley’s thumb caressing Aziraphale’s cheek. His yellow eyes focused on the angel’s ones. How they fell asleep next to each other and later decided that the other bedroom would be a guest one. It felt right, it felt good.

They were finally home, together.


End file.
